Hickeys
by BitterSquares
Summary: So, Toshirou is a sly one... -a collection of shorts-
1. Hickeys

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own it. Wish I did. oh, life's regrets.

Toshirou and Karin stared at the typically popular girl standing before them. She was Sunako Ai Kokoro. Sure, her name meant 'love' or 'heart' or whatever but from years of experience, she had none.

"Toshirou-kun," she said, shyly, looking up at him, her purple eyes giving him a puppy-dog look with her perfect curly, blonde hair shining in the sun. "Would you like to come to the mall with me and my friends after school?" she asked, gesturing to her two friends giggling two meters behind her.

Karin's body turned stiff, Toshirou could feel it and he stole a glance at her. She thought it was rude but decided not to say anything, testing him. He smirked, seeing through what she was doing and pushed her forward.

"This is Karin. She's the one giving me the bruises on my neck." He said shamelessly and he tugged his shirt collar down to reveal two red marks actually being Hollow scratches. Kokoro's eyes widened and her face turned red. She whispered a stammering apology before she ran away.

Karin turned around to face Toshirou, an angry glare carved in her features. He merely smirked and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Happy?"

--

**this is my second fic, first for Bleach. please, please don't be too harsh but tell me if i can improve on anything. though, i think it's too short to actually tell.**


	2. Tease

"You like her, don't you?" Kurosaki Karin asked, nudging Hitsugaya Toshirou in the ribs. "You want to marry her!" she teased and slurped at her chocolate fudge popsicle, catching chocolate drops before they could evaporate on the hot sidewalk.

"I do not," Toshirou denied for the tenth time that day and he nibbled at his ice cream cone. He had developed an attraction to that New Yorker who had moved in a house across from the Kurosaki residence but her hardly liked her let alone wanted to marry her.

"Aw, come on, Shirou-chan," Karin pushed. "How could you not be in love with her? Even my brother has a thing for her."

"Your brother had a thing for Soi Fong once," Toshirou pointed out. "He's not exactly in control of his hormones."

"Oh, and you are?" Karin asked. Toshirou gave her something close to a laugh. "You think she's pretty though, don't you?" she pressed again. Toshirou thought about it and suddenly the New Yorker wasn't looking so great anymore. He shook his head.

"Why aren't you in love her then?" Karin wondered aloud, grinning at him.

Toshirou sighed and suddenly smirked, his teal eyes lighting up. He leaned in close to Karin. "Because," he whispered, kissing her lower lip. "The mind can't be _in love _with more than one person."

--

**This was inspired entirely by the sun. I woke up, rolled over and it came to me. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time, if I think of some other random HxK scene, I'll write it up and post.**

Thanks once again and bye!!


	3. Sacrifice

Hitsugaya Toshirou stood at the top of the tree, staring down at his fallen opponent. His expression softened. It was too bad Ichigo thought Toshirou knew nothing about hand-to-hand combat. He should have known. Toshirou did grow up in Rukongai with an old lady and four teenage girls.

"Can I ask you something?" Ichigo coughed out, slowly sitting up and leaning on the tree trunk.

Toshirou hopped down and stood beside him. He shoved a hand in his pocket. "Okay."

It was silent then Ichigo asked, "Why do you put up with it?" Toshirou raised an eyebrow. Ichigo continued, "Why do you put up with my dad constantly trying to assault you as if you were his own son? Why do you put up with Jinta trying to drug your tea everyday and Yamamoto's disapproval of it all? And god why do you put up with me?" He shook his head as if he were going mental.

Toshirou seemed unfazed. "Are you asking me why I put up with the relationship?"

Ichigo drew back and Toshirou scoffed as if it were the stupidest thing he'd ever heard. He turned to walk away and just as Ichigo thought his question would be left unanswered, Toshirou quietly said, "I thought that you of all people would realize that she's worth it."

**--**

**Hey, still don't own Bleach. If I did, I think a couple of girls would have been slaughtered by now. Maybe a guy too. Thanks for the reviews for Tease, it's always great to have support. Anyway, so far my chapters are H, T, S. Can anyone give a suggestion for a chapter that would start with K?  
**


	4. Kneel

**The title was SuicidalSheep's suggestion! Thanks, N!**

**--  
**

Karin lay peacefully in the hospital bed, Toshirou gazing down at her. When she started to stir, Matsumoto respectfully left the room so he could ask her in private. She thought her taichou was being paranoid about it though. She was sure he was only asking because Karin had gone through a near-death situation and knowing the girl, she would not appreciate that being the reason.

Matsumoto was not stupid. She had known since they had all been sent down to the living world and held a meeting in Ichigo's room. Mid-decision, Karin had burst in, asking if her brother would be eating dinner. As he refused her offer hastily and shoved her out the door, Matsumoto noticed Toshirou stop his brooding long enough to give the girl a second look.

That was twelve years ago.

So there Matsumoto sat in the waiting area's couch, waiting for her taichou to come out of Karin's hospital room and for the news but honestly, she didn't think-

"You better be kneeling next time, you asshole!" Karin yelled over the roar of the wall crashing down and Toshirou flying through it, the shocked expression still fresh on his face.

Matsumoto was willing to bet the answer was no.

--

**Sadly, I still don't own Bleach. I'm really sorry I don't review reply much. It would probably take me twenty minutes to reply to each review because then I would have to think about what to say and then type it down, then probably forget something, remember it then spell check then think it's either too short or too long or too fancy...**

**Yeah. Anyway, 41 reviews is awesome! Thanks so much!  
**


	5. Revelation

**Sadly, I still don't own Bleach. If I did, I would ban Hueco Mundo fillers. Onward.**

**--**

Toushirou frowned at the letter in his hand. What was that even supposed to mean? His usual glare lightened and turned into a look of confusion.

Matsumoto and Hinamori had spent the past three minutes staring at him as his teal eyes roamed over the paper.

"Matsumoto, I'm going out," he muttered, slipping his haori on.

That statement brought out raised eyebrows. Hitsugaya-taichou only took lunch breaks outside of his office five times a month, if ever so it wasn't likely that he could just skip out on all the paperwork like he was doing at that very moment.

"Taichou, where are you going?" Matsumoto asked. She lounged on the couch, stealing a glance at all the work he had left on his desk.

He ignored the question. "At least do the pile on the left," he sighed, stepping out and closing the door behind him.

"Goodbye, Shirou-chan!" Hinamori called loudly. He didn't say anything and walked on. Something was definitely up.

"Did he leave it?" Matsumoto stood up and looked around the desk anxiously. Hinamori held up a sheet that had been lying on a particularly short pile of papers with a triumphant grin.

Two pairs of eyes skimmed over it. Matsumoto finished first. A smile spread over her face as she began to take all of the paperwork on the desk into her arms while Hinamori read on. It was okay for her to do some work after all, considering the conditions.

"Momo, I think you're going to have to help me with all of this. He might be back very late."

Hinamori smiled and nodded, folding the letter and slipping it into a drawer. "Yes, Rangiku-san, I think so too."

_143_

_Karin_

**--**

**Too short? I keep trying to find ways to make it longer but I guess I'm not cut out for that sort of stuff. *sigh* One more chapter left unless anyone wants me to continue past that or request or something. Any suggestions for the letter N?**

**~BitterSquares~**


End file.
